pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum/XY
Ash Ketchum is the main protagonist of Pokémon. He is a trainer from Pallet Town who aspires to become a Pokémon Master. Appearance In the XY series, Ash wears yet another new outfit, consisting of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves, white trim, a black undershirt, darker blue jeans, a red and white hat, and red high top sneakers. Personality Ash still has some of his childish excitement, but he also demonstrated much greater maturity and level-headiness since entering the Kalos region, both in battles and out. He's completely opened to advice from others. Biography Season 17: XY Ash traveled to the Kalos region to compete in the Kalos League and to continue his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master. He gained new traveling companions in the siblings Clemont and Bonnie, and later reunited with his childhood friend Serena, who still remembered Ash rescuing her a long time ago and would travel with him as well. Despite being childhood friends with Serena( who has a crush on him), he had no memory of their relationship until Serena showed him the handkerchief he used to mend her knee when they were little kids in the episode, Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!. Ash also caught five new Pokémon: his first Kalos capture was a Froakie, followed by a Fletchling, Hawlucha, Goomy, and Noibat. Within the first five episodes of the season, Ash faced Alexa's sister Viola, the Gym Leader of Santalune City, who specialized in -type Pokémon. During their battle, Ash faced difficulty against Viola's Surskit, who gained an advantage over Pikachu by freezing the arena, turning it into an ice field. Ash decided that what needed improving was his Pokémon's balance, and with Alexa's help, engaged in special training designed to combat this flaw. Clemont also tried to help using one of his latest devices, but the machine backfired and exploded. In a rematch, Ash ultimately defeated Viola and claimed the Bug Badge, his first badge from a Kalos Gym. Much later, Ash battled against the Cyllage City Gym Leader Grant and his -Type Pokémon. Having seen Grant defeat Viola at the Battle Chateau, Ash sought a way to defeat Grant's Rock Tomb. When he faced Grant, this ended up becoming Rock Tomb Climb, the use of which earned Ash his second Kalos Badge, the Cliff Badge. Some time later, Ash battle Moria, a Sky Trainer who specializes in Sky Battles, and her Talonflame. During the battle his Fletchling evolved into a Fletchinder and won. At the Pokémon Summer Camp, Ash and his friends met Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. He later had a first-touch-battle against Tierno's Squirtle with Froakie and lost. After spending a good time at the Pokémon Summer Camp, Ash went to Shalour City and battled Korrina, a Gym Leader who previously traveled with Ash and his friends in order to help her understand Mega Evolution with her Lucario. Despite a failed attempt of using Tierno's dancing strategy, Ash managed to win his third Kalos Badge, the Rumble Badge. Season 18: XY Kalos Quest Soon, he teamed up with a ninja named Sanpei and battled against Saizo and his Barbaracle. During the battle, his Froakie evolved into a Frogadier and won the battle using its newly learned Aerial Ace move. Three episodes later, Ash and co. encountered a wild Goomy who had fled its home on the back of a Swanna. The Goomy was frightfully timid, even being scared of Dedenne. After taking some time to care for it, Ash and the others discovered, using one of Clemont's inventions, that Goomy's home had been attacked by Bug-type Pokémon, which left the poor creature traumatized, and possibly having some deeper issues. Wanting to help it, Ash invited it to travel with him. Delighted, Goomy accepted, becoming Ash's fourth capture. Finally arriving in Coumarine City, Ash had to first deal with Team Rocket trying to kidnap the Vanillite evolutionary line. In searching for Vanillite, its evolved forms had covered the city in ice, which was stopped by the Coumarine Gym Leader Ramos. In the very next episode, Ash faced down Ramos in his Gym battle, after enduring sitting through tea and helping the old man water and weed his garden. During this time, Ramos saw Ash impatiently yanking out weeds without a second thought and slowed him down, telling him that if he rushes, he will miss the important things. Ash later had to apply this lesson in the Gym battle: Figuring his Type-advantaged Fletchinder would easily win, Ash had to endure both it and Hawlucha succumbing to Ramos' Weepinbell's Poison Powder; Ash managed to defeat Weepinbell with Frogadier before facing down Ramos' Gogoat. While Frogadier was surrounded by a torrent of Gogoat's Razor Leaf, Ash remembered what the older man had told him about missing the important things. Using this lesson, Ash slowed himself down and was able to guide Frogadier more effectively; he won the battle, and the Plant Badge, and celebrated his fourth Kalos Gym victory. Ash and the gang later heard about a festival in the city where Trainers give gifts to their Pokémon. Ash agreed to go with Serena to shop for things to get for their Pokémon, but alone as he wanted the gift to be a surprise. To Serena's disappointment, Ash frequently ran off during their time together to see if a gift would be good to give his Pokémon, or later when he finally found out what to get them. Between these two moments, Ash ended up winning a blue ribbon from the monorail company. After dealing with Team Rocket yet again, Ash and his friends gave their Pokémon their gifts. For his Pokémon, Ash had done the simple thing and gotten them all a nice bounty of berries. Later, while watching the fireworks, Ash took Serena completely by surprise when he handed her a gift from himself, saying it was because of her that he was able to find a gift for his Pokémon. This marks the first and, to date, only time Ash has ever given a present to one of his female companions. While traversing the Lumiose Badlands, Ash and co. happened upon a wounded Spoink. After Clemont gave it medical aid, it led the gang to an oasis where it lived that had been taken over by a rogue Grumpig that was being manipulated by Team Rocket, who used the Spoink as leverage to force Ash to hand over Pikachu. Goomy escaped and faced down Grumpig, but was losing for a time. When Grumpig was about to hit Goomy with an Iron Tail, Ash intercepted the attack and took it to the chest in Goomy's stead. Moved by Ash's willingness to protect it from danger at his own expense, Goomy evolved into Sliggoo and defeated both Grumpig and Team Rocket with its newly learned Dragon Breath attack. Later, the gang happened upon the Lumiose Power Plant. Team Rocket had hijacked the plant and were using its microwaves to control Electric-type Pokémon, including Pikachu, Dedenne and Luxio. After the ordeal was over, Ash, Serena, and Bonnie temporarily bade goodbye to Clemont, who wished to return to Lumiose City to train and become stronger so that he could give Ash a worthy Gym battle. As time went by, Ash reunited with his rival from Pokémon Summer Camp, Tierno. They proposed a practice battle in order to help Ash get stronger for his promised battle with Clemont, but it was interrupted when Team Rocket showed up and captured their Pokémon. However, while battling Team Rocket, an explosion causes a wild fire which engulfed around Ash and the others. Sliggoo, who was determined to not let its trainer meet the same traumatizing fate, summoned a rainstorm to douse the fire, evolving into Goodra in the process. After blasting Team Rocket off with its newly learned Dragon Pulse attack, Ash and Tierno resumed their practice battle, which resulted in Ash winning the match. Later, after arriving in Lumiose City, and after resolving a crisis concerning the Clembot, Ash and Clemont faced each other in their promised gym battle. Despite Clemont electrifying the field with his Luxray's Electric Terrain, Ash managed to win the battle and earn his fifth badge, the Voltage Badge. After leaving Lumiose City, Ash and his friends came across Goodra's old home in the wetlands. There, Ash learned about Goodra's home being taken over by a Blue Flower Florges and her army of Bug-type Pokémon. Goodra challenged Florges to a battle for leadership, which resulted in Goodra learning Ice Beam and winning the battle. However, the celebration was cut short when Team Rocket injured Goodra and blackmailed Florges into capturing Pikachu, Dedenne and Goodra's friend, Wooper. When Ash went off to save the Pokémon, he learned from Team Rocket that Florges had pinned the blame on the Pokémon for draining the water and was trying to save her sick child, a Blue Flower Floette. After resolving the crisis and saving the wetlands from Team Rocket, Floette was successfully cured, and Goodra and Florges made a truce, bringing peace to both sides at last. Ash decided to leave Goodra in the wetlands so it could be happy with its friends and serve as their protector. Shortly after, Ash and his friends made it to Laverre City and met Sawyer, a young trainer who knew Clemont from when the latter was training for Ash's battle. During their time together, Ash and Sawyer had a Double Battle, but were interrupted by the fashion show hosted by the Laverre City Gym Leader Valerie. As the boys watched the show, they were surprised to see Bonnie and Serena in it. At the end of the show, Valerie challenged Sawyer to a battle, which she easily won with her Spritzee due to its Fairy-type immunity to Bagon's Dragon-type moves. The next day, Ash and Valerie faced each other in the Gym Battle for the Fairy Badge. Despite Valerie having a Type advantage and defeating Fletchinder with the effect of Spritzee's Trick Room, Ash came around from behind and surprised everyone by using his Hawlucha to destroy the Psychic-type move with its newly learned Bug-type move X-Scissor, before it knocked out Spritzee with High Jump Kick to give Ash the win. While the gang was picnicking, Hawlucha stumbled upon a Pokémon Egg which hatched into a Noibat. Since Ash was the very first person Noibat saw, it imprinted on him and thought he was its parent. As the baby Noibat was a poor flyer, Ash called on Hawlucha and Fletchinder to act as its mentors. After saving both Hawlucha and Noibat from Team Rocket, Ash offered to take Noibat with him to help it learn how to fly which it eagerly accepted, becoming the new fifth member of Ash's Kalos team. When Ash and Frogadier met Olympia in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future! after winning a brief battle with Carrie, she read his memories and along with seeing a vision of it gaining a new power, she revealed that at the Froakie breeding facility, as a Froakie, he preferred being alone to train instead of socializing with the others. When he was asked to join, he politely refused, which was then met with him getting attacked by rest of the Froakie. This made him distant towards others despite doing good, and it wasn't until Ash showed him love that made him finally connect to a trainer that understood him. In All Eyes on the Future!, Frogadier was used to battle along aside Talonflame in a Gym Battle against Olympia and her male and female Meowstic, defeated them both and allowing Ash to win the Psychic Badge. Season 19: XYZ Shortly after as the group head towards Snowbelle City in From A to Z!, the group comes across a mysterious Pokémon, dubbed Squishy by Bonnie, who was being pursued relentlessly by the villainous organization, Team Flare, prompting the group to put it under their own protective custody. Eventually, they come across Sanpei's hometown in The Legend of the Ninja Hero! and A Festival of Decisions!, in which they get involved in a conflict, during which Frogadier evolves into Greninja, and obtains a powerful new Forme. Ash eventually met Alain, who was intrigued by Greninja's new form. The later had a battled with Alain and his Charizard, and despite putting up a good fight, he lost. After the battle was over they became good friends and rivals as well. He and Alain faced off again in a more even battle while trying to figure out the mysterious power his Greninja had been using since it evolved. However, when Greninja pushed too hard on using its form, Ash collapsed to the ground and Alain immediately called off the battle. Once Ash regained consciousness, he realizes that he and Greninja have to be more careful in using that form. Ash honors Diantha's request for a battle after training. However, despite Greninja finally managing to reach its final form of the Ash-Greninja technique and gaining the upper hand against Diantha's Gardevoir, Ash pushed too hard on using the Ash-Greninja form, and passed out again. Once Ash regained full consciousness, he vowed to fully master Greninja's form. Ash meet up with Sawyer again and they have another battle. At the end, Ash lost due to Greninja failing to use the Ash-Greninja form and leaving Greninja open, which left Ash doubtful in mastering the form. When Ash and his friends finally arrive in Snowbelle City, they met up with the Gym leader, Wulfric, and Ash challenged him to a battle in hopes of getting his final badge. During the battle, his Pokémon suffered a huge amount of damage due to the hailstorm caused by Abomasnow's Snow Warning ability and Avalugg's Ice Body ability. After losing the battle, Wulfric explained to Ash that even though he trained Greninja very well, he doesn't have enough trust in their bond, which left Ash incredibly devastated. Upon seeing how badly hurt Greninja was and blaming himself for losing the battle, Ash decides to leave Greninja and wandered off into the Winding Woods alone, with his future in the Kalos League and as a Pokémon Trainer left in serious doubt, and his confidence in tatters. The following morning, Ash's friends learned that Ash hasn't returned. Serena decided to look for him, but once she found him, he was still upset also he apologizes to her for leaving. Serena tried to cheer him up by telling him that she here for him if he wants to talk also she being serious anytime/anywhere. Serena is telling Ash that she knows how he feels then when she was about to remind him about her big blow at the showcase but Ash, who was still depressed, gets up and lashes out that she doesn't have a clue how he feels. His sudden outburst causes Serena to get upset at him then tries to get him to tell her about it but Ash tells her it's not her business and to leave him alone. Which results Serena to get mad and throw snowballs in his face then told Ash that he's not the same person she came to know then left. After Serena left, Ash felt remorseful and guilty for yelling at her, and realized that he is not getting over his depression the right way. While trying to pull himself together, a sudden blizzard appeared and Ash had to seek shelter in a cave. He spotted several Pokémon who were also seeking shelter and offers them to come in the cave with him. This made him remember the day when he took shelter under a tree when a rainstorm hit during his field trips in his childhood days. However, he saw a group of Spewpa who were about to fall off a cliff during the storm. Ash tried to save the Spewpa, but he ended up falling with the Spewpa down the ravine. Luckily, he was immediately saved by Greninja. However, when one Spewpa started to fall off the cliff, Ash and Greninja managed to successfully synchronize their feelings and save the falling Spewpa, perfecting the Ash-Greninja form in the process. After saving the Spewpa, Ash and Greninja made amends for their past actions. Ash understands, after being alone, the promise he made with Sawyer, how he wanted to get 8 badges faster, and how he really wanted to beat Wulfric, that Ash realized that he was very impatient and had completely forgotten how important being a trainer really is. After the storm cleared, Ash and Greninja reunited with the others. Ash then apologized to everyone for worrying them, especially to Serena for yelling at her, and thanked her for helping him snap out of his depression. Upon returning to the Pokémon Center, Ash learned that the Kalos League will take place in Lumiose City soon, which reminded him of the place where he and Greninja first met. With his full confidence back, Ash and Greninja promised to start over again and went off to train for his rematch against Wulfric. Ash faced Wulfric in a rematch with Pikachu, Talonflame, and Greninja, and even with the surprise of Abamasnow being able to Mega-evolve, this time he emerged victorious, earning him his eighth and final Kalos Gym Badge. After visiting Goodra, Ash and co. made their way back to Lumiose City for the Lumiose Conference. Once Ash had made his way to the semi-finals, Goodra was brought back in order to fully fill out Ash's requirement for a full party. Ash defeated Sawyer in the semi-finals and is preparing to face Alain once again in the finals, but not before learning more about the Ash-Greninja form and being visited by Lysandre. That was his first time making it to the finals. Ash and Alain engaged in their fierce Full Battle, with Alain eventually being victorious. Afterwards, Team Flare attacks with Z-2 under their command. After Ash meet up with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie, who tells him that Squishy went off to Prism Tower. Then leaves to help Alain find Mairin, but when they did, they were blocked by the vines which were growing like crazy. Team Flare shows up to capture Ash on Lysandre behalf, who intended to use his and Greninja Bond Phenomenon for his plans. The latter is not only confused, he also gets betrayed when he finds out that Alain has been working for Team Flare. When he tried to leave with Alain, all he did was resist Ash's grip on his hand and did nothing to help him. Ash gets taken to Prism Tower, after being knocked out by Celosia's Drapion's Confuse Ray, along with Pikachu and his other Pokémon unconscious while floating in midair with restraints. Ask wakes up to find himself in the restraints, then tried to get out of them, before realizing his Pokémon have been captured as well, as Lysandre plans to use Pikachu and the others as hostages for both him and Greninja. Ash asks his Pokémon if they're all okay, but Pikachu is the only one to respond, who just woke up right after he did, while the others were still unconscious at the time. Then Lysandre greets Ash, which brought his attention to them, then asks him and Alain what's going on and to let him and the others go which Lysandre tells him he can not release them. Ash and Pikachu then see Z-2 that's under Team Flare's control, then turns to Alain and asks him what's this about. Then he sees Squishy transform and now knows it's a Zygarde, during which is when Ash's other Pokémon woke up. When Lysandre tells him and Alain about Zygarde while saying that Squishy will soon see their thinking then turn red with rage. Ash tells him no he's wrong and Squishy would never think like that with Pikachu agreeing with his statement. Ash tries to get Alain to say something but he still silent then later on he heard about Lysandre reason for having Alain collect Mega Evolution energy. While hearing Alain frustrations Ash came to realize that Alain didn't want any of this to happen and he never meant to betray anybody also that his only intentions was to help Mairin and her Chespin. Then Lysandre told Ash that he wanted his ability to use Bond Phenomenon thus he sent two mini devices to control him and Greninja while Ash's other Pokémon look in shock and worry. However Ash and Greninja fought back, when Ash heard Pikachu's voice and their Bond Phenomenon, while telling Lysandre they would never control them and they will never change. Ash is telling Alain that he didn't know what happen to him but he had to stop all this now also he told him that he didn't care about what he's done and believes in the Alain, friend, he knows. Then Ash tells Lysandre that he really cares about this world while asking for a battle then broke free from his restraints with Greninja. Alain got up there to help Ash when he was about to collapse on the floor from the breakout while thanking him for brining him into his senses then got Pikachu and the others out of their restraints with the help from his Charizard, then the battle begins between them and Lysandre. During the battle, Pikachu, Hawlucha, and Noivern were able to defeat Lysandre's Pyroar, but then later in the battle, Lysandre's Shiny Mega Gyarados was able to defeat Ash's other Pokémon except for Pikachu and Greninja. Just when they were having a hard time, Malva lent a hand, then Ash gave Lysandre a lecture which impressed both Malva and Alain with his wisdom making Lysandre think he's naive. Ash, Alain, and Malva were able to defeat Lysandre, but he tells them he's not done and takes a leap of faith. Later, he did everything in his power to stop the Giant Rock and save Mairin's Chespin with Alain and in doing so, the Giant Rock stopped. But Lysandre showed up to try to destroy them. Thanks to the efforts of Pikachu, Greninja, and Alain's Charziard, they were able to destroy the control device on Lysandre's arm so Zygarde could destroy the Giant Rock Zygarde and finish Lysandre once and for all. Ash and everyone watch the sun rise as there is a new day ahead. After Team Flare's evil ambitions were finally put to an end, Ash plans on heading back to Pallet Town so he can start his training over from zero. But before doing so, he and his Pokémon received Honor of Kalos medals for his heroic efforts against Team Flare. After saying good-bye to Goodra in the marshlands, Ash and friends were heading back to Lumiose City. But on their way back Ash sensed something then Greninja popped out of his Poké Ball sensing the same thing Ash is just before a strange plant erupts from the ground, attacking the group with Ash assumed that it was Team Flare's doing. Ash and Greninja activated the Ash-Greninja form with Bond Phenomenon. Ash and Greninja see that there's red energy in the plant and Greninja destroyed the plant with Water Shuriken. Suddenly, Xerosic, the head scientist of Team Flare, arrived and began stealing Zygarde Cells with his Malamar. When he explained his plan of creating Neo-Team Flare, he abducted Clemont and drove away, believing he could use his intelligence as part of his plan. Ash commanded Greninja to follow the vehicle and break into it to retrieve Clemont. However, Greninja ended up getting caught when he accidently steps on a twig. Xerosic attacked Greninja and retreated, but Greninja went under his vehicle. As Xerosic starts to fly away in his invisible jet, Greninja held onto the wing and Ash told it to wait there. Ash, Serena, and Bonnie attempted to jump on the jet, but ended up falling off course. However, Greninja managed to save them with his tongue scarf. When they made it inside, they managed to find Clemont. Ash was horrified when it seemed that Clemont is being controlled by Xerosic's Mega Evolution energy ray. However, it was revealed that Clemont placed a microchip on his head to prevent himself from being controlled. Ash battled alongside of Clemont and defeated Xerosic's Crobat. After Xerosic was defeated and arrested by Officer Jenny, another plant sprouted from the ground and attacked the group again. Luckily, they were saved at the last minute by Squishy. Squishy then took Greninja and the others to meet up with Z-2. The two Legendary Pokémon told Greninja that the plants that attacked them was negative energy that was left behind from the Team Flare crisis. They knew that Greninja was gifted with the ability to sense anything in different locations and asked him if he can lend them his strength during their mission. After recalling the times they've had together in their journey, Ash and Greninja gave one final handshake and hugged each other, knowing that even when they are apart, they will always be connected. Greninja accepted Squishy and Z-2's request and the three Pokémon waved good-bye to Ash and his friends as they walked away into the forest together. With his journey in Kalos over, Ash bids farewell to his friends before departing for Pallet Town in Kanto. He soon arrives home where his mom was waiting for him. Pokémon On hand With someone else Released Temporary Befriended Achievements Kalos League #Bug Badge #Cliff Badge #Rumble Badge #Plant Badge #Voltage Badge #Fairy Badge #Psychic Badge #Iceberg Badge Tournaments *Rhyhorn Race: No Winner *Pokémon Summer Camp: Winner (along with Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena) *Pokémon Sky Relay: Runner-up Leagues *Lumiose Conference: Grand Finals: Runner-up Other achievements *Honor of Kalos medal Trivia *All of Ash's Kalos Pokémon are fully evolved. **Hawlucha is the only one that cannot evolve. **Goodra, before being released, is Ash's first fully evolved Pseudo Legendary Pokémon. **Goodra is also Ash's first released Pokémon to rejoin his team. ***It was also his first fully evolved -type Pokémon. **Noivern is Ash's first fully evolved Semi-Pseudo Legendary Pokémon. **Greninja is Ash's first fully evolved -Type starter Pokémon. ***It was also his first regional starter Pokémon to be released. *Three out of five of Ash's Kalos Pokémon are part -Type. **Coincidentally, both of his non-Flying-type Pokémon were released by the end of the XY series. **And two of his -type evolved during an encounter with two of the Legendary Bird Pokémon Trio. Ash's Fletchinder evolved into Talonflame during their encounter with Moltres in A Legendary Photo Op! and his Noibat evolved into a Noivern during their encounter with Zapdos in An Electrifying Rage!, respectively. *Ash did not catch any -Types in Kalos. Category:Ash Ketchum Category:Main characters Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Kalos League Competitors